


Curiosity killed the cat

by everyhowlmarksthedead



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyhowlmarksthedead/pseuds/everyhowlmarksthedead
Summary: I hope you all enjoy. English isn’t my first language, I’m sorry if I have some mistakes with grammar. I also don’t speak Apache, so we’re gonna think the dialogue marked is in this language.
Relationships: Taza romero/reader
Kudos: 4





	Curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. English isn’t my first language, I’m sorry if I have some mistakes with grammar. I also don’t speak Apache, so we’re gonna think the dialogue marked is in this language.

It’s been a long ride from Arizona, with the principals members of Mayans who should carry a shipment of heroin. Bishop asked you to come with them ‘cause it’s good to have someone else with a good aim. You have to recognize the vest looks good on you, even it doesn’t have the insignia in the back, having just one patch on your chest with the name of the MC. You have two guns behind it at both sides of your hips, ready to shoot anyone who dares to bother you.

You’re ridding by Taza’s side, at his left, as he asked before to Bishop just to has you controlled and don’t be more worried than he already is. You’ve been with him for the last eight months, althought at first you weren’t very convinced to have a date with him. But Tranq and Creeper pushed you into him. You thought he was more rude and impolite than he really is. Taza is kind and takes care of you like you’re a queen. Everything you want, he gives you without refusing. He also stopped to go at Vicky’s house by night, just to show you how much he respects you.

It’s seven pm and you start to yawn, using one hand to cover your mouth, shaking the head trying to wake up yourself a little. Bishop looks at you by his rearview mirror, raising a hand to call everyone’s attention. He points a sign who says the nearest rest area it’s at two miles. You nod your heard with a smile, turning your face to Taza for a while. You need a coffee, or two, it doesn’t matter, but seems like you’re not the only one.

When finally stop the motor, you leave the helmet hanging from the handlebar, taking your phone with the right hand covered by a leather glove to read some messages your father sent you while you were in the road. Taza takes the phone and says “hey, asshole, she’s on holidays!” using a voice recording. You’re face starts to red in shame, shaking your head and covering your eyes. You push him on the chest with confussion.

“The hell you doin’? It’s my father, imbécil!”

The crew start to laugh, and you can’t avoid to do it too. Taza’s face turns in horror, writting with trembling fingers that he thought it was her boss. Lighting up a cigar between your lips, you walk to the boys with that tipical funny smile in your mouth. Tranq can’t stop laughing. Your Mayan is very afraid of your father, even when he is older than him for three years. But it’s your dad and he just wanna show him how much he loves you. It’s not easy to anyone, but it’s ok.

“Can you bring me a coffee, cariño? We can share it”, he says, once the chat with his father-in-law it’s over, laying on top of his bike.

“For sure, baby. Anything else?”, you ask to the crew. They shake her heads, while Creeper puts an arm on your shoulders to walk inside with you. Five minutes later both come back to the parking. You take a seat in Taza’s lap, drinking of the plastic cup before giving to him. “ ~~I’ll ride you when we come to the rancho~~ ”, you whisper in his ear. He laughs loudly, because your accent talking in Apache is very funny.

He taught you the language 'cause you asked to do it, for the reason you wanted to know more about him and he should says that it’s one of the best things he has done.

“Eh, no secrets!”, you hear Angel’s voice at your back, having to turn at him.

“Curiosity killed the cat”.

“But I’m not a cat”, he opens his arms on a sign to highlight his words. In that moment, Coco puts an arm on his shoulder waiting for an answer. But before you can say anything, Taza talks.

“She said she’s gonna fuck me in every corner of our house”.

Silence. No one says nothing, but their faces talk for them. You have a smile in yours, laying your head on Taza’s chest to take some rest till the crew come to the road.

“Miau”, Angel says before going to his motorbike.


End file.
